Mixed Feelings
by hcsp1
Summary: Kat, the Gravity Queen who saved Hekseville, never had her luck with romance. One day, when she's trying to relax her mind she meets her very first crush, and he tells her something that she wasn't ready to hear. Kat/Newt


**Oh yeah! I'm back! Kind of... Seeing how I'm writing a story that's aimed for a fanbase that probably doesn't know my previous stories, I must be an unknown. But who cares about that? It's time for some Gravity Rush!**

 **So I just beat the game for the first time, thanks to the Remastered PS4 port which came out a few days ago, and I wanted to write something about it. I had this short idea running around in my mind, so I decided to give it a go now that I have some free time.**

 **I own nothing and I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

 _The town of Pleajeune. For some reason, ever since I ended up in Hekseville, this is the part of the city I found myself enjoying the most._

 _Auldnoir is a bit too simple, Endestria has this enormous factory which honestly gives me a bad feeling these days, and while Vendecentre is beautiful it's a bit too huge and intimidating for me still. I shouldn't be surprised I grew the fondest of Pleajeune though; the neon lights, the entertainment, it's just a fun town to travel to and hang out in._

 _It also seems like the only town where I can get away and clear my head. Ever since my fight with the Anemone a few months ago, everyone started to recognize me wherever I went. "Hey, it's the Gravity Queen!", "It's the Shiter who saved us!", "Make way for the hero of Hekseville!" I think I made my point clear._

 _Don't get me wrong, I love helping people and I'll take any opportunity to lift someone's spirits' up. But sometimes all the attention can get a bit overwhelming. Sometimes I want to stop being the Gravity Queen and just be myself, Kat. While I do get recognized in Pleajeune by some people, it doesn't happen nearly as often as in the other towns, so I always arrive there in order to relax._

 _I sat on top of one of the tall buildings in the city, which allowed me to see everything that's going on. Not only was the view incredible, it also allowed me to scan the area and make sure there is no Nevi attack that requires my attention. Thankfully though, that didn't seem to be the case and I was free to enjoy the view._

 _As I was sitting on the roof of the tall building with my legs dangling from the edge of it, petting the black cat who gave me my gravity shifting powers, Dusty, I took notice of all the young adults leaving the town school. I think this is another reason why I like Pleajeune the most of all the towns, most of the people here seem to be around my age._

 _One other thing I saw was how many of them gave the impression of being couples. There were a lot of boys and girls coming out of the school with their hands being held together. From what I gathered, that usually gives the impression of two people being in a relationship. Sometimes I can't help but act curios about this "Dating" thing. I'm aware of what it is; I just never had the chance to try that for myself._

 _When I first arrived at Hekseville with no memory of who I am, attempting to start a life for myself, I remember being open to the idea of having a boyfriend, but the entire thing with the Nevi and protecting the city took a bigger priority for me. Now with the Nevi somewhat gone, I couldn't help but think about the subject more and more. A few of my friends thought my friend, Syd, and I have a special connection; but we don't, we are just good friends. I know the feeling of having a crush on someone, and I don't get it when I'm around Syd. He's just a good friend and that's it._

 _Plus, he saw me naked once by somewhat of a mistake. That, to me, pretty much annihilated every chance for us ever becoming a couple._

 _If you're asking yourself how I know the feeling of having a crush on someone despite not having a previous boyfriend, well let's just say I gave up the dating thing back then for another reason than simply priorities. A much more… painful one, I guess you can say._

 _Back when I first set foot in Pleajeune, I met this cute red-headed boy called Newt. Despite him almost killing me by accidently slamming a door at my face, he made a pretty good impression on me. He thought I was cute and hugged me when I agreed to help him find his lost friend; no one else has ever done those things. At least… not that I remember…_

 _However, after we found his friend and saved her from a Nevi, he told that girl that he liked her, even though he told me there was no romantic connection between them. Ever since, I put the entire relationship thing behind me for the time being. Don't get me wrong, I'm not on bad terms with Newt, nor his girlfriend. Heck, I even talked to both of them a few times after the entire thing and we hang out pretty regulary; but sadness always wat me a bit inside whenever I'm around both of them._

 _As I continued to watch the many students leave the school and go on their way, I heard one specific voice calling me._

"Kat!"

 _I looked down to see who it was, and to my somewhat surprise, it was none other than Newt. Still as cute as I remember him… no Kat! He's taken! You know that! But speaking of which… Where is Echo? Why isn't she with him? Curios, I stood up from my sitting position and jumped down to the street. When I was inches away from the ground, I used Dusty's powers to make myself float for a few seconds in order to soften my landing._

"It seems like you're getting better in controlling your powers."

 _Newt told me once I landed._ "Slowly but surely…" _I responded before asking the obvious question._ "Where's Echo? Wasn't she at school today?" _My question seemed to make Newt feel uneasy._

"Yeah… about that… Can we talk somewhere privately?"

 _To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. Something didn't feel right with him and the way he asked that question._ "Uh… sure. Let's go."

 _With no time to waste, I levitated Newt and flew back to the roof from before with him by my side._

"You know? I always forget how amazing flying is."

 _Newt's amazement always makes me giggle. If he had done that as much as I did, he would have found out that even flying can become a routine._ "So, what did you want to talk about?" _I asked as we landed on the roof._

 _As soon as I asked that question though, Newt's big grin changed into a not-so-happy expression. He dropped his head and turned towards the edge of the roof before sitting down. Worried, I joined his side._

"Echo and I broke up"

 _Those words sent my mind racing. They broke up? That means they're not together, right? Does that mean Newt is single now? Maybe I can… No, Kat! You can't think like that! I just can't… But wait, why did they broke up? Once I sorted out my inner conflict I questioned the situation. "What? Why?" I tried to sound as concerned as possible… Which I was…_

"I don't think I know for myself. She just told me that she wanted to talk to me, so I, of course, listened. I didn't expect her to tell me this isn't working anymore."

 _I was surprised. Not only from Echo's sudden disinterest in Newt, but also by how hard he had taken it. Newt always looked like a pretty calm guy that didn't lose hope, like during the time we met and I helped him out, so seeing him acting so sad over it was unexpected._

 _Then again, said the girl who hadn't talked to him for a year after he broke her heart; even if it was unintentional._

"I don't know what changed. Everything was just like it used to be. We even went out last night and we both had a blast. What exactly happened to her throughout the night?"

 _He sounded like he's waiting for an answer. But what do I know? I didn't even know who I was a year ago, and arguably, I still don't know; so how can I know what's gotten into her all of the sudden?_ "I'm so sorry, Newt. I don't know what to say…" _I tried putting my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him._

 _Dusty might have noticed that Newt wasn't all that happy too, because he started rubbing his head against the red-head's elbow. A small smile appeared on his face then, making me glad that Dusty seemed to have helped lift the boy's spirits._

"I didn't expect you to say anything, Kat."

 _He told me. Even though he was smiling, I could see a tear, or two, slide down his cheek._

"I just counted on you to be here so that I could talk to someone about it."

 _His words touched me. People usually count on me to fight Nevi or help them out; yet here comes Newt, telling me that he's happy with me not being the Gravity Queen, but simply being myself._ "Well, if that's the case, I'm always happy to help." _I told him with my best encouraging smile. He looked back at me a second later, his eyes still a little watery, but his tiny smile from before grew a little. I forgot how mu_ c _h I liked that smile. Even at its biggest it's still tiny, but every time he has that smile I feel the need to smile as well…_

 _Little did I know that my will to smile could change into a storm of mixed feelings in under a minute._

 _With no warning, signs, or an indication that he's even thinking about it; Newt pressed his lips to mine._

 _My first reaction was shock. My eyes went wide at the touch of his lips, clearly I wasn't expecting it. The immediate shock almost caused me to lose balance and fall off the building, but Newt's hands were suddenly tightened around my hips, making sure I'm not going anywhere._

 _Once the first shock disappeared, a feeling of wonder suddenly filled my body parts. So this what kissing someone feels like… It's soft as I've guessed it would be, and just as comforting, and… salty… Clearly the last feeling was something I didn't expect, but a quick look at Newt's closed eyes reminded me that he was crying a second ago, so that explained it._

 _The third feeling was something I'm not sure about; but I think it was love. I've been thinking about the possibility of Newt kissing me ever since I first met him. Well, except from when he started dating Echo, that is. So getting the chance to experience it was mind-boggling. On instinct, I threw my hands behind his shoulders and started kissing him back. I wasn't even thinking, I just acted, and that was so good._

 _But sadly, the final thing I felt kicked in at just that moment. Regret. When my mind rendered that word I backed away from Newt almost instantly. He just broke up with Echo and I let him kiss me like that? What kind of a friend am I? The people of Hekseville see me as a hero; what hero goes around kissing guys who just became single?_

"Kat, are you okay?"

 _I ignored Newt's question as I scolded myself for actually going on with this and returning the kiss._ "I… This isn't right, Newt… We shouldn't have done this…"

"It's alright, Kat…"

 _He tried to comfort me and calm me down, but I denied the help._ "NO! It's not alright… I've got to go…" _And without further thought I activated my gravity powers and flew away from there._

"Kat!"

 _I heard Newt calling my name, but I didn't turn around, I just kept flying away from there, disgusted by my actions. As a hero I'm supposed to serve an example to the people of the city, what kind of an example is that!? Even if they were broken up, I shouldn't have allowed this to happen…_

 _I just kept flying around the city, confused. Eventually I returned to my small home in the town sewers, ignoring the questions from both Gade and Cyanea who lived with me._

 _They probably figured that something's wrong with me, but I'm not ready to talk about this. Not yet anyways…_

THE END

* * *

 **Glad I got that one out. Ever since the first cutscene with Newt I thought him and Kat will make a good couple, an idea the writers of the game clearly didn't share with me. So, when the time came to think about a short story idea, this one seemed like a good fit. Hope you guys like it!**

 **So now that I fulfilled my need to write a Gravity Rush story, who knows when will be the next time I'll write something. Guess I have to wait and see about that...**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you got something to say and take care!**


End file.
